


Cubicles

by emobirdfics



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sorta sad for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emobirdfics/pseuds/emobirdfics
Summary: Gerard had been living in a soul sucking grey cubicle world until he gets to know his coworker.





	Cubicles

**Author's Note:**

> This is some kind of AU where Fall Out Boy exists and My Chem doesn't.
> 
> Also I would have put this with my MCR Imagines, but I want this one to stand alone because I have a special fondness for it. 
> 
> Song lyrics used in this story are "Baby You're A Haunted House" by Gerard Way and "Cubicles" by My Chemical Romance (but if you're reading this story, you probably already knew that)

"Gerard, can you help (YN) in the file room? There's a ton of old paperwork that needs to be pulled by the end of the month and we could you an extra person working on it," his manager Brenda asked. 

"Oh yea, sure," Gerard said saving the project he was pretending to be working on and making sure that the comic he was really working on was covered by some other paper before making his way to the file room.

(YN) had already been working in the small, enclosed room for a while, her phone on a chair in the corner playing music, with her cardigan tossed over it. Gerard was a little startled to find his coworker in just a thin pink tank top and her grey pants.

"Hey (YN), Brenda sent me in to help pull files," Gerard said, hanging by the door.  
"Oh good! Here," she said handing him paper. "These are all the files from the back half of the alphabet that need to be pulled and shredded. I don't know why it's like 100 degrees in here, its awful."

"Yea I noticed. What are you listening to? Fall Out Boy?"

"Yea! Sorry, I can put on something else if you prefer."

"Nah that's ok, they're cool."

Gerard and (YN) set to work pulling files, passing the time discussing music, books and movies along the way.

(YN) hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to the quiet guy in the department, their cubicles not too close to each other, but it turned our they had a lot in common. (YN) was pretty quiet as well, not really connecting with the older adults in the department who mainly talked about their kids and complained about the maintenance they needed to do on their homes over the weekend. She was glad that she finally had someone to talk to.

After a couple hours, Gerard felt himself starting to get hungry. "Hey, (YN), you wanna go get lunch?"

She glanced at her watch. "Yea, let's go someplace that isn't as hot as a desert," she replied pulling her cardigan back on and heading out of the room. "Starbucks? I kinda live off iced coffee."

"Sure," Gerard said with a smile as (YN) grabbed her purse and they headed to the elevators.

A genuine friendship was forged that day between Gerard and (YN). Over the next few weeks and months they would frequently lunch together, or sometimes go to get drinks after work if it had been a particularly rough day.

They became each other's closest confidant. (YN) told Gerard about how her sister was trying to get her to move out to California with her because she wanted to become a makeup artist in Hollywood, but she wasn't sure. (YN) was hesitant because she really didn't have any dreams of her own yet and didn't know if going out there was the best idea. Gerard told her about how he wanted to become a singer, how he had been writing songs and teaching himself guitar. How he had been drawing and working on a comic of his own but wasn't sure if anything would come from it

(YN) was fascinated by Gerard and everything he did. How he was so creative despite the soul stifling environment he worked in 40 hours a week.

Gerard appreciated (YN) for being a spot of color in the otherwise grey office environment and if he was being totally honest with himself, he did find himself having a bit of a crush on her. 

* * *

Gerard was drawing instead of working on his assignment when he heard his email ding through his headphones. 

_From: YFN YLN_  
 _Subject: Lunch_ ☹  
 _Hey, I hope we can get lunch today, my treat?_

_From: Gerard Way_  
 _Subject: RE: Lunch_ ☹  
 _Yea, what's up?_

He hit send and waited for a reply, but none came until (YN) appeared at his desk.

"Ready?" She asked, sounding dejected.

"Yea," he said getting up, collecting his jacket and following her out. They silently made their way to Starbucks, (YN) paying for both coffees.

"Gee, umm, my sister finally found a job out in LA. I found a job out there too, and I'm just gonna help her get on her feet." She said quietly, keeping her eyes trained on her coffee.

Gerard felt his heart break a little. He could tell she wasn't excited to be sharing this news, but he knew asking her to reconsider wouldn't make anything easier.

"I'm putting in my two weeks after this. I wanted to tell you first."

Gerard reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. "Thanks."

(YN) looked and his hand on hers and wanted to cry. She didn't want to leave Gerard. This wasn't what she wanted to do, she wished she hadn't let her sister talk her into moving.

They quietly walked back to the office and (YN) went in and talked to the manager.

On her last day, Gerard brought (YN) a coffee that morning. She smiled appreciatively, the dark circles under her eyes had gotten worse since she had told the company she was leaving. She blamed it on the packing and stress of moving across the country, but she really spent hours tossing and turning at night, thinking she had made a mistake.

"So, are you gonna be best friends with whoever they get to replace me?" She asked with a tired smile as she pulled her photos off the cubicle walls.

"Nope, " he replied, shaking his head. "Whoever it is is gonna suck."

"Gerard Way!" She scolded, looking shocked and then grinning devilishly because she knew he was right.

They went to the break room where a cake had been ordered in her honor. On the way back to their department, Gerard looked at the door to the file room where they first got to know each other, then at her desk, which had been so neatly decorated, now just another grey cubicle with all her things in a box waiting to go to California with her.

Gerard accomplished absolutely nothing that day. He had been working on a drawing he wanted to finish and give to her before she left, but before he knew it she was standing at his desk with her big box of things.

"Well that's a wrap," she said, looking like she was gonna start crying.

"I'll carry your box for you," he said getting up and slipping on his jacket. He took the large box and they walked silently to the elevators, then to her car. He slid the box into the backseat for her.

"Keep in touch," he said quietly.

"Yea, I'll let you know when I'm settled in. No place will be the same without you. You're the only one who understands my iced coffee obsession, even when its freezing," she laughed, wiping away a tear that was threatening to spill over. He laughed too, unsure what else he could do other than let his own tears flow.

After a moment of silence, he held his arms open, inviting her into a hug. She rushed into his arms, holding him close, breathing in his scent, wishing she could have gotten up the nerve to do this ages ago. His arms making her feel so secure and like every decision she had made recently was wrong.

When she pulled back, she wiped her eyes again and he sniffled as he looked up, willing his own tears back.

"We'll chat soon," (YN) said as she opened her car door. Gerard nodded and shut the door for her and watched as she drove off, giving one last wave.

When she started the car, she forgot that she had left American Beauty/American Psycho in her CD player and Fourth of July started up. She was able to wait until she had pulled out of the parking lot before breaking down sobbing. 

* * *

Monday morning was especially excruciating when he remembered that (YN) wouldn't be there. He didn't want to have to make new friends. Everyone else sucked.

He dropped into his chair and started up his computer and opened his email. He was caught off guard by the first one he saw. 

_From: YFN YLN_  
 _Subject: Sorry_  
 _Hey, if I timed this right, you're getting this email Monday morning, unless you came in over the weekend for overtime, but somehow I doubt that_ 😉 _Anyway, I'm sorry I'm gone, I hope it doesn't suck too much. To try to make it up to you there's a Starbucks gift card under your keyboard._  
 _I'll email you when I get to my first day of work._  
 _Miss you already,_  
 _(YN)_

Miss you already. 

He reread those three words over and over. He left the email open on his computer, rereading it again and again until he took himself to Starbucks for lunch with the gift card she left him.

He didn't look at it until he pulled it out of his pocket when he was waiting in line. 

_To: Gee_  
 _From: (YN)_ 🖤

A heart. He felt his own break a little more at the sight. He ordered his coffee and kicked himself mentally the whole walk back to the office for not saying something about how he felt. How could he have been so dense as to not see what was right in front of him. Maybe she would still be here if he had some guts.   
No, he chastised himself. That was selfish. She's an adult, she made the best decision for herself. Maybe she'll figure out what her dreams are when she gets out there. She'll find the happiness she deserves he told himself.

The week dragged by longer than Gerard ever remembered a week dragging by before. A couple times people came over to ask if he was ok, noticing that he was not himself. He appreciated it, but it was not going to be the same there without her. Not as long as her cubicle sat vacant. He finished the drawing he had meant to give to her and tucked it away in an envelope.

The following Monday afternoon Gerard was trudging through his work when he heard his email ding. 

_From: YFN YLN_   
_Subject: Hey!!!_   
_Hi, remember me? Your favorite former coworker turned California girl. I'm so kidding, it's kinda miserable here. The traffic is stupid, it's too hot and you're like a billion miles away. Anyway, this is my new work email, so write to me all day please! I miss hearing from you! Also why did we never just exchange phone numbers? What century am I living in?! 555-555-4243 I can't text at work because my boss sits beside me, but there are lots of hours in the day._   
_Please don't tell me you've already replaced me! Miss you!_   
_(YN)_

Also included in her email signature was her office address. Gerard pulled the envelope from his desk drawer and addressed it before running down to the mailroom.

A while later (YN) saw she had a notification on her email. 

_From: Gerard Way_   
_Subject: RE: Hey!!!_   
_I'm sorry who is this? I’m blocking this address as spam. I'm kidding! I missed you so much this last week! Thanks for the gift card too, I really appreciate it. No one has replaced you, but I'm pretty sure no one could, at least not to me. California sounds terrible, just come back. Or I can come visit, then it won't be so bad. Check your phone at lunch._   
_G_

(YN) grinned reading the email. Her lunch hour couldn't come soon enough. When her boss told her she could go get lunch she grabbed her phone and headed outside to get some fresh air. She saw she had a message. 

_From: 555-555-6495_  
 _Its G, let me know when you're on lunch._

She saved his number before replying:

_To: Gee_ 🖤  
 _I'm on lunch!_

A couple minutes later her phone buzzed again, this time with a picture message. It was a screenshot of the Starbucks app, with a venti black iced coffee ordered. (YN) rolled her eyes, why was he bragging about getting coffee? Then she saw the pick up location. It was the Starbucks around the corner from her office. She grinned and set off.

About 10 minutes after sending the order in Gerard's phone lit up.

_From:_ 💖 _(YN)_ 💖  
 _Thank you!!!_

And then a selfie of her grinning, holding up her coffee. Gerard had to grin at the sight. 

_To:_ 💖 _(YN)_ 💖  
 _You're welcome, I missed that smile_

He sent the text without realizing how flirtatious it sounded until after it went through. 

_From:_ 💖 _(YN)_ 💖  
☺😘

Gerard just grinned at the response he received.

* * *

And just like that, it was almost like Gerard and (YN) weren't living on opposite sides of the country. They were emailing each other during the day and usually talked or texted in the evening.

Gerard had gotten back to writing his songs and started to think seriously about getting out to perform them. (YN) was thinking more about what she wanted to do in life. Driving across the country alone to join her sister really made her realize that she wanted to do more traveling and she began to take writing and photography courses online.

(YN) had just gotten home from a very long day when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket.

"Hey Gee, how's it going?" She asked, setting down her bags and kicking off her shoes.

"Good, are you busy?" He asked. He sounded kind of nervous.

"No, just got home, what's up?"

"Umm, you know how I've been writing music?"

"Yea..."

"I'm gonna play something for you, ok? And be honest if it sucks."

"Will do," she replied with a grin. She heard him fidgeting with his phone while he put it on speaker.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yep, let's hear it!"

"Ok, it's not done yet, but here you go," he cleared his throat and (YN) could hear strumming.

_And the nights, they last forever_   
_And days are always making you blue_   
_In the dark, we laugh together_   
_'Cause the misery's funny to you_   
_Oh, baby, you're a haunted house_   
_Better find another superstition_   
_We're gonna stay in love somehow_   
_'Cause, baby, you're a haunted house now_   
_I'll be the only one who likes the things you do_   
_I'll be the ghost inside your head when we are through_   
_Sometimes you scare me, but I come around to you_   
_I'll say hello, hello, hello_   
_And I'll find a way to scare you too_

(YN) was grinning ear to ear after hearing the song. "Gee! That was so cool!" She said when he was done.

"Really?"

"Yes! That was so cool, you're really talented! You're the one that should be out here in California becoming a huge rock star! Seriously come out here!”

Gerard chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Maybe I will.”

* * *

The next day at work, (YN) found herself in the middle of another really long day. She had finished being trained and her boss had increased her workload. She was feeling totally swamped, and almost in tears when one of the administrative assistants dropped an envelope on her desk.

She was confused when she saw the return address was her old office. She tore into the envelope and pulled out the neatly folded piece of paper.

She unfolded it gently and found a drawing of herself and Gerard sitting at their Starbucks, smiling, coffees on the table, holding hands.

_I wanted to finish this before you left, but it wasn’t ready. I hope you like it. G_

(YN) could feel the tears start to well up again. She opened up a new email window.

_To: Gerard Way_   
_Subject: You Jerk_   
_Thanks for making me cry at work you jerk! I got your drawing and its incredible! Seriously, how are you so talented at everything? Come visit already! I miss you!_

A few minutes later she saw the notification flash that she had a new email.

_From: Gerard Way_   
_Subject: FWD: Time Off Request_   
_Gerard,_   
_Your request off for next Thursday through Monday has been approved. Enjoy your time off._   
_Brenda_

(YN) gasped and tried to contain her excitement best she could, but her boss glanced over.

“Everything ok?”

“More than ok, actually. If I come in early next Thursday, can I leave early to pick up a friend from the airport?”

“Sure, that’s fine,” her boss replied before turning her attention back to her work. (YN) tried to focus on her work the rest of the day, but she was just too excited.

* * *

The following Thursday evening, (YN) was waiting at the airport, getting more excited and nervous by the minute.

When she spotted Gerard in the crowd, he had hardly changed at all. His black hair a little longer, but still looked neatly styled. He looked so cool in a band shirt and jeans, instead of khakis and polo shirts like (YN) saw him everyday at work. When he spotted her his whole face lit up in a grin as he hurried up to her.

“Gee! I missed you so much!” she said throwing her arms around his neck before he could even set down his bag and guitar.

“I missed you too!” He replied, his voice muffled as he pressed his face against her neck.

“Come on, let’s go back to my house, I have something to show you.”

“Cool because I got a lot to tell you too.”  
When they arrived at her house, (YN) took him to the guest room so he could get settled.

“So can you now please tell me what your gonna do tomorrow?” Whined (YN) sitting down on the bed.

“Ok, so I’m going to a meeting with a manager, and I’m going to record some songs,” Gerard replied with a grin.

“Seriously? That’s so cool! I’m so proud of you Gee!”

“Thanks. I wanted to play you a song too. In person,” he said, opening the guitar case. A look of nervousness on his face before he began.

_It's the tearing sound of love-notes_   
_Drowning out these gray stained windows_   
_And the view outside is sterile_   
_And I'm only two cubes down_   
_I'd photocopy all the things that we could be_   
_If you took the time to notice me_   
_But you can't now, I don't blame you_   
_And it's not your fault that no one ever does_   
_But you don't work here anymore_   
_It's just a vacant three by four_   
_And they might fill your place_   
_A temporary stand-in for your face_   
_This happens all the time_   
_And I can't help but think I'll die alone_   
_So I'll spend my time with strangers_   
_A condition and it's terminal_   
_In this water-cooler romance_   
_And it's coming to a close_   
_We could be in the park and dancing by a tree_   
_Kicking over blades we see_   
_Or a dark beach with a black view_   
_And pin-pricks in the velvet catch our fall_   
_I know you don't work here anymore_   
_Sometimes I think I'll die alone, sometimes I think I'll die alone_

He looked up at (YN) when he finished singing. He couldn’t read what she was feeling.

“Gee, it was so beautiful and sad and…”

“I wrote it for you.”

“Yea, I could tell,” she paused. “Gerard, I should have told you how I felt before I left. I liked you so much back then, it broke my heart when I left.”

Gerard nodded silently. When he heard her say “liked" he realized that he had misread how she felt now.

“But Gee, I wanted you to come out here so I could tell you in person, I love you.”

Gerard looked up, his breath caught in his chest. “Really?”

(YN) nodded.

“(YN), I love you too,” he replied before setting his guitar down and leaning over and cupping her cheek. She leaned into the touch as he brought his lips to hers gently at first, tentatively, then no longer holding back the feelings he had been holding on to for so long. When they separated, she laughed and wiped away a tear.

“Are you ok?” Gerard asked.

“Yea, I’m just really happy, for the first time in a long time.”

Gerard wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

“Wait, weren't you gonna show me something too?”

“Oh yea!” (YN) got up and went to her room and grabbed her laptop. “This is the project I’m working on,” she explained. Gerard started reading the introductory post on the screen.

_Hi! My name is (YN) and I recently moved across the country to live with my sister, a makeup artist whose work can be seen here._   
_Driving across the country alone taught me a lot about myself. I realized that I was leaving the only man I think I’ve ever loved, and I was helping my sister chase her dream while mine didn’t exist._   
_That’s what this blog is for. For now I’m just going to be planning the places I want to see and practicing taking photos so when I have a bit more money and a lot more vacation days saved, I’ll have a lot of great stuff for you! Thanks for reading!_

Gerard looked up with a grin on his face. “You figured it out!”

“Yea! I am really excited. I hope you don’t mind I mentioned you.”

“Not at all, it’s part of your story. Umm, our story?”

“Our story,” she nodded.

* * *

Gerard slid the box into the backseat of her car and shut the door behind it.

“You ready?” she asked as she walked up.

“Yea, the guys are in the van ready to go,” Gerard replied.

“Then let’s get on our way to Milwaukee! Text me when you’re gonna stop for lunch. It’s kinda embarrassing when the merch and the photographer show up to the venue before the band,” (YN) said with a laugh.

“You're never gonna let me live that down are you?” Gerard asked rubbing the back of his neck.

“Never,” (YN) replied with a smirk before placing a quick kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

“But you love me.”

“Always have, always will.”


End file.
